It is well known in the prior art to provide vases for plants, both live and imitation. These vases are adapted to provide a visual, decorative benefit within at the home or office.
It is also known to provide a fan, the horizontal diffuser of which is fashioned into a conical cavity to receive a plant as described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,694,214 issued Aug. 25, 1927 to Ginder. It is also known to provide a light, vase and air purification device as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,696 issued Jan. 8, 1993 to Wolverton, et al.
However, it is unknown to me to provide a vase, adapted to hold either a live or imitation plant, in combination with a method for providing for proximity air freshener, accent lighting, or both.